


We play in the woods

by SeaBeastofLoving



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, some tags kept secret for surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaBeastofLoving/pseuds/SeaBeastofLoving
Summary: Peter and James grow up playing together in Kensington gardens.an alternate story of how peter got to neverland, meet tinkerbell, and gained his family.This is being done as  a writing challenge for myself and is unbetaed.Reader at risk for bad/unfinished writing and constant updates.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay first chapter hopefully i don't run out of steam and manage to post daily like i want to. I have the plot planned out and some prewritten stuff so this might work out.
> 
> edit 2/24  
> yeah that didn't exactly work out like i wanted but i have returned and i have been editing! :) 
> 
> The first 3 chapters have been improved!!! WHOOT!!! yeah take that ever encroaching feeling of failure! this is at least 10% better than before. yeah! i don't care that isn't a lot of improvement but its something.   
> HAha 
> 
> (author puts herself into the naughty corner for procrastinating for so long)

Chapter 1

Peter didn't know how he came to be. He thought he had always been. He was a boy, and he liked to play in Kensington gardens where he lived. He liked to climb trees and swim in the river. He never minded the cold or the rain. He fashioned his clothes out of leaves and spiderwebs. He occasionally collected bits of lost clothing to build up a nest in the tallest tree in the garden. A sturdy oak that the squirls loved and peter loved as well. Though he was quite resilient to the cold, sometimes during the winter the snow would try to turn him into a statue. He did not enjoy being a statue and told the weather as much but weather being the weather did not change at his biding. Once during the coldest winter he could remember he went into the city and stayed in warm doorways so he wouldn't freeze at night. the large people did not like peter doing this and always made him go away when they found him. While in the city he saw many other children, more children than he saw in the gardens. They always had adults with them. Peter didn't think the children were very clever. They were always begging for something, a new hat a pretty doll and always sweets. Peter knew he was clever since the other children needed parents to help them. Peter didn't need parents. He could take care of himself. He had nuts and berries and he could fish if he needed, and he didn't need to often. Occasionally he wondered if having parents would be fun. He quickly decided that it wouldn't, when he saw a boy being smacked on the behind for not listening to his father. 

During long summer days he napped in trees, and fought the leaves falling from the trees with his mighty sword made of sticks. he would swing his sword at them as the fell from the tree sometimes slashing at them and others trying to spear them on the end of him mighty sword. It was fun to imagine the leaves were the hearts of pirates and he was fighting them on the rigging of a ship like the ones he had seen one time when he had strayed too close to the docks. His game of fighting the mighty leaf pirates soon grew too easy since leaves only fall so fast and mostly only in autumn. He started to move from branch to branch piercing as many leaves as he could before he fell. It was during one such afternoon he met James. 

James was also a boy, he was the same age as peter and he liked sword fighting as well. though he called it fencing and told peter his stick would never hold up to a real rapier. peter said he was stupid since James couldn't survive without his parents. He played with James every day when James was done with school. James tried to get peter to go to school as well. Peter decided he wouldn't like it and said as much to James. 

"You would like it Peter," he would say, "They have sweets if you get questions right, and you can fence with me with real rapiers."

Peter would always shake his head and say, "I don't need any adults telling me what to think or what to do. you should come live with me in the trees and be free. we might even catch a fairy and be able to fly."

Now James didn't believe in fairies, but after peter told him that fairies would die if you said that aloud in their presence, he had refrained from mentioning it again. James thought Peter to be odd but he was the only friend he had that didn't like him only for his elder brother. He kept Peter a secret from his family and continued to visit him daily.

Years passed for the boys and changes began occurring. James was being sent to Eaton and wouldn't be around much longer. When the time came for the boys to part James promised peter he would come back.  
"I won't be gone forever, and when I come back we can practice fencing again, you would like that wouldn't you, peter?"  
"yes James I would," peter responded hugging his friend close since it would be his last for a long time. Peter hoped James would come back in the summer or durring one of the seasonal breaks but he had a terrible feeling that he this was goodbye for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay i remembered to post this!
> 
> Warnings: RAPE! not between main parings. Underage RAPE to be specific. 
> 
> I will put a summary synopsis for this chapter at the top of the next chapter for those who would like to skip this chapter. 
> 
> For those of you who only want to skip the scene I have marked it and you can scroll past.

Chapter 2

The winter after James went to school was one of the coldest peter had felt since the year he spent sleeping in doorways. The wind and snow kept trying to turn him into a statue and his toes were the most susceptible to their spell. He ended up spending most of his time in town. One of the troubles he found being in town during the winter were the street gangs. Peter had gotten by the last few years since he had been rather scrawny and too fast to be caught. This year however Peter was the perfect size to be useful to a certain gang of pick pockets. They caught up to him one morning as he was being ousted out of a doorway and into a nearby alley. The group took him in and showed him how to pick pockets and cut purse strings with out getting caught. Peter liked the idea of having a gang and agreed to join as long as no adults or suspiciously older children joined. The others in the group assured him that as soon as the boys became men proven by their new manly voices and fresh manly hair on their chests they went to work on the docks. years ago one of them had heard that boys who went on ships did not fair well and that the only way to be safe was to become a man before going to sea. the younger and more innocent of the group did not completly understand this but the decided it was a known fact like the sky is blue and heavy purses have good stuff in them. To pass the nights when their work was done one of the older boys told stories. He had an old aunt who had come from Greece and told him stories of the old gods. Stories of Zeus and Hades and Poseidon. He told them of medusa and Arachne and of Dionysus. The boys decided that most of them didn't have last names they would take the names of the gods from the stories and name each other. They fought over who would be Zeus and Poseidon but when it came to peter they decided nothing fit him better than Pan. "Why Pan?" peter asked when they told him what his name was to be. "Because," they said, "Pan is the god of the wilds and no one here is even as close to being as wild as you." Peter decided he liked the name anyways and even took up playing the flute to more resemble his new namesake. Peter picked up pick pocketing with ease. His small quick fingers made the work easier. Buying bread with stolen coins became easier than finding nuts and other edibles in the frozen wood and the gang apreciated the bread more than anything he foraged for. Sometimes he begged when he didn't have the energy to steal. He knew he would be going back to the garden once spring started showing. He liked his gang but they gave him the name pan for a reason and peter intended to live up to his namesake.  
Living on the streets wasn't very difficult for peter. Sometimes he went to a church which let the street children sleep near the entrance when it got very cold out. Peter did not like staying with the church, he felt that they would try to keep him and he didn't need parents let alone a full building of them. He felt better on the streets or with his gang and even better in the woods and garden. He learned more by watching and listening to the other people working the streets. He got by just fine, thank you very much, until one night. 

His luck turned sour on one particularly cold evening. peter had been waiting in an alley for some richer folks to walk by. When they passed peter got a few coins from one of the men and dashed down the alley. The man he had stolen from stopped and called out, then gave chase leaving his companions behind. With the mans longer legs and quick leaps he caught up to peter in just a few minutes. He whacked peter in the head with his cane, hard enough for the skin to break and for peter to have a throbbing head.

"bloody street rat tried to make off with my wallet," said the Man as he lowered his cane once again on Peters head. Peter could feel blood dripping down his forehead. The man whacked him again and peter collapsed in a pile of rubbish in the dark alley. 

 

~~~Warning Rape scene starts here!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Peter woke up to rough hands tugging at his pants. Peter was confused why was this person trying to undress him. he looked over his shoulder and saw that the man touching him was not the same as the one he had tried to rob. This man was larger and much more filthy. with rough hands and fat fingers. his face hidden in the shadows of his overgrown hair and beard. Peter tried to ask the man to stop touching him but all that left him was a pained whimper. The mans hands removed peters trousers just enough for him to be able to access peters backside leaving his legs trapped together by the waistband. Rough stubby finger parted his cheeks and made way for the disgusting man to insert his prick in to peters backside. Peter woozy and disgusted by the intrusion tried to wriggle away but it made no difference to his situation. It hurt and peter couldn't move. His mouth felt dry and disgusting. He tried to yell but only a strangled sound escaped him. His head still hurt from the blows he had received earlier. The man noticed his attempts at making noise and shoved a filthy cloth into his mouth. The man was speaking to peter but Peter couldn't make out most of the words. He could feel the man pumping into him and digging his rough finger in to the cheeks of his ass. The going was easier for them man since Peter had started to bleed shortly after the intrusion. Peter felt like he would vomit from the sensation and from the filthy cloth in his mouth. He didn't want this to happen to him and he hated this. The movements from the man were getting faster and more erratic and peter barely noticed as his insides gained extra moisture. The man pulled out and left him in the pile of garbage. The man left throwing a worn handkerchief covered in blood and seamen over his shoulder to land on peters still exposed back. "thanks for the fuck kid, next time loosen your ass up a bit before you display it in the garbage. If you're gonna be advertising your ass like that you should at least make it enjoyable for your customer." 

 

~~~ Rape scene ends but discussions of rape continue.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Peter was too busy crying to hear what the man had said as he left. He blocked his ears and closed his eyes, curling in on himself. Peter knew he wouldn't be able to bear picking pockets and living on the streets anymore. He would rather starve in the gardens than have his body be violated again. He feels helpless and dirty. The feeling of the mans hands and fluids still felt fresh on his skin. He needed to wash but he couldn't move yet except for the small shakes his body was making involuntarily. He wants to feel clean, he wanted to wash off the mans stink. He wanted to feel young, He just wanted to be a boy and not a filthy whore left to be killed in an alley. He knew that's what the man thought he was, a useless whore tossed in an ally for anyone to use and abuse. Peter knew he wasn't a whore and as soon as he was able he made his way to his beloved gardens. he washed as well as he could without touching his backside too much. the water was freezing but Peter didn't care. He left the stream shivering but clean and climbed his tree to his forgotten nest and slept away the rest of the night and most of the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the previous chapter Peter experiences one of the coldest winters ever, ventures into town, learns to pickpocket. finds out that pick pocketing is dangerous and can lead to being unconscious in an alleyway. Peter gets raped by a passing man who is clearly a terrible person, because why else would a random person find an unconscious boy in a pile of garbage and think "yes, I will tap that. I don't care about consent or the dangers of unprotected sex with a minor, who appears to have taken a blow to the head." Anyways peter goes back to his tree and deals the best he can with a terrible experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to edit the hell out of this when i finish my challenge. I need to add dates and ages of characters, and probably more dialogue. ugh this would be easier if someone would invent a brain to typing translator that takes your ideas and writes them for you. >:(

Chapter 3

Peter was back in his garden. The pain in his backside woke him. He knew he was going to need to collect more food if he was going to avoid the city as much as possible.He forced himself to climb down his tree and unburried one of his cashes of nuts. he spent most of that afternoon collecting bits of fabric from waste piles in the more well lit alleyways. He would need to fortify his nest better if he was going to stay there all winter. his gang would probably taken him in but he didn't want to risk being alone in the dark streets again. 

His nest had grown almost double in size. he had luckily found a ruined net and has used that and more scraps to weave a covering for his previously open nest. the interwoven bland colors made the perfect camouflage in the dense tree branches. 

Once his nest was twice as warm as it was before peter started looking for more food. he spent the next few days stocking up on edibles he could find in the forest and occasionally from begging near the city. He never went into the city after dark anymore and he never pick pocketed again. He tried to forget about the disgusting man who had hurt him, but whenever he saw a shadow or heard a noise he jumped. His diet suffered from the lack of food begging was not a lucrative as stealing but peter no longer wished to risk being caught. He decided that next year he was going to prepare better. he would start building his cashes in the spring and continue throughout the summer and fall. Maybe even get some jars like he had seen people selling jams and pickles in. He could keep food much longer if it didn't go bad as fast.

His thoughts of planning ahead further solidified when after a few months he noticed he was becoming bloated. He also seemed to be having trouble keeping the little food he ate inside him. He decided that he was probably ill from the rotten food he had been consuming. the sickness did pass for him after a few weeks and by then he was desperately cold. against his better judgment he went into town and found a church that would let him sleep inside for a bit of light work the day after. Peter spent most of January at the church keeping warm and staying out of the way. 

He would go to the services held on Sunday and when the ladies of the church took the children for Sunday school he followed. The church ladies told the children stories all day. sometimes when they thought the children couldn't hear them they talked and told stories about the other people in the church or in town. Peter loved to hear stories, he learned about David the giant slayer, and Solomon the wise. He learned about a guy called Jesus but he didn't like those stories since Jesus died at the end. Peter also didn't think that ghosts existed and people definitely didn't come back from the dead. He enjoyed the stories of bravery and cunning told to the children. When he listened to the women when they thought he couldn't hear. He learned all kids of things about people, things that the pastor said they would be send to hell for every Sunday. Peter wondered which place had more people heaven or hell. It seemed it would be easier to go to hell than heaven. Peter didn't care, he knew that if he ever died he would keep having adventures no mater where he went. Although he did hope to go to the Elysian fields like in the stories his gang told. The Greek underworld sounded like a fun place, definitely better than being on fire forever or joining a group of perfect boring people. Peter kept those thoughts to himself though. he had learned that this church did not like other gods and said they didn't exist. Peter didn't mind that either. he wasn't there to join their religion he was there to survive the coldest month of winter. 

The regulars at the church started to notice Peter about two weeks after he arrived. They started to invite him to participate in activities around the church. he declined most of the invitations but sometimes he joined their singing practices. The songs were like stories and they were easier to remember since they went to a tune. The choir loved it when he came to practice with them, they told him he sounded like an angel. Peter thought he sounded more like a fairy but they all said that was improper.

One of the things Peter very much disliked about the church was that they didn't believe in fairies. They never mentioned them and they had no pictures of them in any of their books. When he tried to ask about them he was scolded for bringing up nonsense. Afraid they would cause a faeries death if he pushed the subject he left it alone.

About three weeks into January a baby was left at the doorstep of the church. Peter who was curious about the baby, followed the gossip around the church. The women and some men of the church all had their own ideas about where it had come from. The speculated in hushed voices. They knew that the child would need to be taken to the orphanage. None of the women in the congregation had space for another child in their already packed homes. The women of the church decided to make an outing of it for the children. They would bring the baby to the orphanage and have the church children play with the orphans, all while they filled out the paper work.

Peter learned much about babies from the women of the church. They showed him how to feed him and swaddle him and even tricked him into changing him once. peter didn't make that mistake again. Peter wanted to know where the baby had come from but the adults never said outright where it had come from.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized i've gone and messed up my timeline. I will fix it later.

chapter 4

Peter went on the visit to the orphanage. He stayed around the adults while they talked. he overheard whispers and speculations about who the parents might be. He also heard two of the caretakers complaining to each other that it was better if the parent brought the child to the orphanage instead of leaving it on a door stop. then the could do  
"It is a shame that the poor things parents didn't bring him directly here."  
"I know, now the poor bugger will always be asking questions about where he came from." the other said.  
"They ask those questions anyway, I'm talking about if they ever try to reclaim them."  
"That almost never happens."  
"That's true, But remember when that lord came round a few years ago looking for his wild oats?" "he couldn't tell if any of the kids were his and he ended going home with 3 of them, then he brought back the two that annoyed him the most." "All three of them were probably his kids but now he has one puppet that he can kick out at anytime and replace with another orphan."  
"no whats worse when a father isn't listed for the child, and any random scumbag shows up to collect his long lost and very young daughter. I've called the constables on those types before."  
Peter stopped paying attention to their conversation, their talk reminded him of his own terrible experience. His stomach had picked up the strange habit of moving during odd times. he thought it might be gas from his changed diet.  
Peter got sick near the end of spring, he started having pains in his stomach and back. He climbed up to his nest and stayed there for days trying to alleviate the pain. nothing he did or ate worked. on the third day he felt himself tear open a bit at his ass crack. Peter thought he was going to die. There was a rush of fluid and some blood then the flow stopped. peter started to panic then realized that there was still some thing still inside him. He push with the little strength he had left and found a baby in his nest.  
Peter was curious and delirious from the pain he had just experienced. he was awake enough to realize that the cord attached to the babies middle was still attached to his behind. he ended pulling out the afterbirth by way of the umbilical cord. he made sure his new baby was alive then promptly passed out with it in his arms. the stress of the birth taking what little strength he had left.  
When he woke up it was to find his baby crying and flailing its tiny fists. After checking he found out that it was a she and quite small. At least he thought she was a she he thought he was a he but he also thought that only girls had babies. He did wonder about himself but with a shrug he decided it didn't matter, he had just had a baby so it must be possible. he picked up and cleaned off his baby girl. He bundled her and the blob attached to her up in a piece of cloth and decided he would take her to the church and see if they could do anything to help him feed her. He didn't really have breasts.  
There was quite the hubbub at the church shortly after he arrived. he himself looked like death warmed over and add that to having a newborn who was probably born too soon. The church nearly lost its collective mind with all the things that needed doing and all the questions needing answering. he refused to give her up but accepted their advice and came to the matrons with any problems he had. when they asked her name he said it was lily like the flowers in the gardens.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay i posted another one. and i am aware my editing is going downhill. I might take a day off posting just to fix stuff. but i also might not because i might stop posting all together if i do. we'll see...

Chapter 5

peter slept quite a but in the days following Lilys birth. he stayed at the orphanage and let the matrons help him with her care. Peter wanted to leave and spend time with his new and unexpected baby girl, but the matrons insisted he stay until lily was strong enough to drink a substitute milk. They had her feeding on a wet nurse since peter had arrived. Peter reluctantly stayed the whole summer. He wondered if James had returned from school and missed him. 

to pass the time at the orphanage he helped the house keepers and sometimes played with the children. He spent as much time with lily as possible. Every night he would tell her stories that he had learned. he would kiss her tiny fingers every morning when he woke. 

He took he to his nest as soon as he was able. It was only a day trip but he wanted to see the nest again before fall came. he carried her up the tree and dug out a few ribbons for her to grab at. one ribbon in particular caught her attention and made he laugh for the first time. 

Peter looked up quickly from where he had been entertaining his daughter. A small light shone just at the edge of the nest.   
It was a small faerie. the sound of bells followed it when it flew. 

"hello there, whats your name?"

"i don't have one yet."

"oh would you like one?"

what do names do and why should i have one.

well they let people identify you and other stuff. sometimes they put your names in stories and then you can pretend that you did all the things in those stories. 

all right i will have a name then. 

how about Tinkerbell you make the sound of a tinkling bell when you fly.

alright i my name is Tinkerbell

what is yours

i am peter pan. and this is my daughter lily. 

I think that it was her first laugh that made you appear. do all faeries get born fully grown?

oh no we are born in pixie hollow and grow up there but when a baby laughs for the first time we are sent out to see if they need a guardian. most do not and we return   
to Neverland pixie hollow. 

"I've never heard of Neverland, is it nice there?

oh it is the best place, it is an island with everything anyone could ever need removed from the world you live in so no one grows any older or dies. faerie kind has lived there for thousands of years. 

that sounds amazing how do you get there. 

we fly of course. you would need help though since you are mostly human. some pixie dust should do it.

really some dust and air, what do you mean mostly human. I thought I was all human.

no you are definitely at least partly faerie. no humans are able to understand faerie speech. 

peter thought about it for a while and decided she was probably right. he could survive the cold better than most people. and he did give birth when he was positive he was a boy and he almost remembered flying as a baby himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i did it. every chapter posted is a win. I have most of the day off tomorrow! Maybe i'll do some editing and a chapter. I don't know!

chapter 6

 

Peter returns to the orphanage with lily and Tinkerbell. he continues to stay with lily at the orphanage for another few weeks. He asks Tinkerbell to take him to neverland.

"are you sure peter?" asked Tinkerbell, "neverland is a whole nights fly away." 

"yes, I'm sure," replied peter, "I want to see if it's as awesome as you say. Maybe We can all live there as a family." 

"I'm sure you and i would survive, but peter, lily is way to young to survive there. She needs constant care and redily available food. While you might be able to provide those for her with practice it wouldn't be the best place for her."

"so all we need to do is scout out a home collect some food and check that we can handle any dangers that may pop up. we could do that real quick."

"peter there is also the fact she wouldn't age there. She would always be a baby."

"Oh, that is a big problem," peter said dejectedly. "I guess we will need to wait a few years at least before we can go then. I don't know how many more winters i can handle if they are like this last one."

"I have an idea. you and i can go to neverland and get everything ready for lily. we would need to leave her here for about four or five years, just so she would be able to mostly function on her own. then we could come back and collect her and live on the island forever!"

"That should work. I can come back and visit lily during the summer."

"all right peter it sounds like a plan. you should get some rest. tomorrow will be a long day."

"good night Tink"

"good night peter"

The next morning peter went out and begged. he used the little money he gathered to buy a knife and a small hatchet. He knew he wouldn't be able to make them in neverland at least for a while and he would need them to do early construction. 

When he returned to the orphanage he told the matrons he had been hired on a ship and he wouldn't be back till the next spring. 

that night peter kissed lily goodbye and left the orphanage with Tinkerbell. They flew the whole night and when they got to the island they took a short nap in the sade of some trees. 

Peter got to work scouting and mapping the island. trying to find the best spot to make his home. They decided on a hollow tree that had been killed by a rabbit warren underneath it. It was perfect. the tree would be a good landmark to find from the sky and the tunnels once expanded and reinforced would be a sturdy home. Peter only got as far as clearing a large enough sleeping space for himself and Tinkerbell that first day.

the second day he and Tinkerbell set out looking for food. 

the few days after were spend digging and eating. During one of his trips into the jungle on the island peter met the native tribe on the island. strangely enough they could speak English. So could the mermaids he met a few days later in the lagoon. 

the mermaids unnerved him a bit and he spent little time around them. Peter told the tribe about his daughter and how she was going to come live on the island with him once she was old enough. He told them she was his lily princess. 

The islands magic starts to afect peter. he starts to become happier and seems to be forgetting things about his old life. Nothing big just little things like where he got the items to make his old nest. what flowers grew in the garden durring his early years. just little memories starting to slip away. Its nothing to worry about until he cant remember how old he is anymore. He is having trouble remembering... 

Time passes, but the feeling wont go away.

But what is he forgetting... He misses james. james would know what he is forgetting. He hasn't seen james in years he thinks. I better go see him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent about 20 min trying to find out how long it would take for the jolly roger to sail from london to france. And it would take less time if they went to northern france but they are going to southern france. Because i need that longer boat trip for plot reasons! gah math!!!

Chapter 7

James was very excited. He was going to have his own ship. It was a small one to be sure, but it was his. His father had gifted it to him upon his graduation with honors from Eaton. His father had also procured an engagement to the lovely young Mary. They were going to be wed upon her return to England. His first voyage would be to collect her from France. 

He had been preparing his crew and ship for the short trip. He had even convinced his father to let him bring Mr Smee. Mr. Smee acted like a bumbling fool, but if you managed to look past his silliness you would find a surgeon with the steadiest hands. Since James didn't have the funds for cabin boys nor the patience for young children, he would be having Mr. Smee fill that role as well. 

Yes, Everything was going well for James. The first part of the trip went very well they made great time getting to Marseilles, just a little over 4 days. James had called upon Mary and they had found they would be well suited. James had escorted Mary to his ship and they were off back to England. Her parents would follow on their own vessel a few days later. 

James was glad to have the trip to get to know his new bride. He had just turned 18 and was excited to start his adult life. 

That night in his cabin he could have sworn someone was knocking on his window. He knew it couldn't be one of the crew members since they would contact him through the speaking tubes if it was an emergency. He also knew it wasn't Mary since she had chosen to take M. Smees cabin as it was next to his and slightly more secluded. James decided to ignore the sound as it was most likely a bird they had picked up at port tapping on the glass. 

He Became fully alert when his window pushed open and a boy fell in. The boy landed with a thud at the foot of his bed. James startles pulled out his pistol and trained it on the intruder. 

"who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"Oh hello James I'm glad i found you," said the boy now sitting cross-legged on his bed. 

"I don't know you"

Oh come on James its me peter. we used to play all the time.

no you can't be peter. you look barely 11, peter would be the same age as myself. 

that's actually one of the reasons i came to find you. I found the perfect place for us to live. It has a waterfall and lagoon, a forest and beaches, and best of all you'll never grow old. we can play together forever. isn't that great?!

no peter. I am an adult now. I don't have time for games of make believe. nor do i have time to figure out your miraculous youth. I do believe this is a dream and i will be going back to sleep now. Good bye peter.

James went back to his bed laid down ignoring peter and pulling his sheets over his head. 

peter poked him in the back

James, pst James, this isn't a dream. 

go away peter it is a dream if i say it is.

I bet you would believe this isn't a dream if i beat you in a fencing match. I bet that you're afraid you wouldn't be able to win.

I could definitely beat you in a fencing match. 

nope i don't think you could. 

i can beat you any time anywhere.

hmm i like that idea. lets have a contest then. if i win you come to Neverland with me and if i loose I will leave you alone forever and go back to neverland alone. 

where is your rapier?

oh i don't have one, all I've got is my knife right now.

All right you can borrow my second best sword and we will battle on the deck. 

James collected the swords and led peter onto the deck. most of the crew were in their bunks, only a few hands keeping watch and sailing during the night. James tossed peter the sword and got into position. 

James was not prepared for peter. in just a few moves peter had both swords in his grasp and James on his knees in surrender. 

Alright James? 

James nodded.

Great! you are going to love Neverland. 

wait i can't leave my crew, or my ship they need me.

oh alright peter sighed. they can come too.

James looked on in horror as peter flew up above the mast and started covering it with a gold shimmering dust. his unease grew when the ship started to float into the sky. 

James promptly fainted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost skipped doing this chapter... then i saw that i got my first kudo!!! hey everybody somebody thinks that i don't suck even with my unfinished unedited writing. YEah i guess i'm doing something write. . . get it. . . its a pun.
> 
> I regreat nothing!!!
> 
> this chapter it dedicated to the guest who left me a kudo!!! <3

Chapter 8

 

When James awoke he was still on his ship. The differences were clear to him even while sitting up on deck. The sky was very blue and it was also very sunny. He raised himself to stand and found his crew and Mary collected on the deck. 

James what's going on? asked Mary.

I think i may have lost a bet James replied grasping his head while trying to use the ships railing to regain his balance.I thought i was dreaming that on old friend came and visit me last night. It looks like it wasn't a dream and he really does have the power to steal an entire ship and her crew.

What was the bet James asked Mr. Smee. 

oh he wanted me to come live here with him since it is apparently the magical island of eternally youth and happiness. 

its what shouted Mary and Smee as well as every crew member that had been listening in on their conversation.

You meant o tell me shouted Mary that we will never age here? 

that is what he implied yes though he does seem to be younger than i last saw him so maybe not fully ageless. We would need to test the aging or anti-ageing status of people who have lived here.

That's not the point James. while living forever and being young sounds amazing, I need to go home my family is waiting there and we are to be married. How would we have any children if we keep getting younger? we wouldn't be able to start a family. what would your mother say?

You make excellent points Mary my dear. as soon as i find peter i will ask no order him to return us to England. 

captain James took a small landing party onto the island. most of the party would look for food and fresh water just in case they were stuck their a longer than anticipated time. 

James went off with Mr. Smee. they had decided to climb to the highest point the could find and see if they could find any sign of peter or his home. mr Smee wanders off a bit as they get closer to the top. James has rounded the corner on a steep and narrow path up the mountain overlooking a sharp drop into a cove with pillars of stone jutting out of the waves. 

It is now as James notices his precarious position that peter appears. 

hi James, isn't this place wonderful?

peter don't startle me like that. and no it is not great. I request you return myself and my crew back to england as soon as possible.

but James you just got here. 

no peter i need to go home and grow up. I have a fiance and we are getting married as soon as we get back. 

what no James...

no peter i cannot stay here with you i am going home and starting a family with Mary. you have gotten very close to ruining this whole situation. I don't know why you thought it would be fine to bring all of us her but it is not right to do this without our consent. 

you are very lucky that Mary is so understanding . 

peter had been mumbling to himself ever since James had mentioned starting a family with Mary. 

What no he cant leave i need him here. I want a family. i'm not ruining things he is, hes a ruiner. ruiners are pirates. 

that's it peter said more clearly, You're a pirate! 

what are you talking about peter?

you don't want to stay because you grew up and became a pirate. You go around stealing peoples happiness and breaking apart families. 

what no peter listen to me

on guard pirate. yelled peter drawing the sword he had won of James the night before.

before James could protest peter had attacked. James had raised his arms in defense and his old blade cut his left hand off at the wrist. 

The blood sprayed peter and James cried out in pain. 

ahhh peter why.

peter nudged James hand with his foot till it fell off the edge of the cliff into the water. 

because you are a pirate said peter and her walked into the forest down the mountain. 

James did his best to stop the bleeding where his hand used to be. Luckily mr smee had found the right path and had started running after he heard James scream. Mr. smee put a tourniquet on his arm and half dragged James back to the landing party. they took him back to the ship and Mr. smee did what he could to save James from his wound.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the other lovely person who left me the nighty second kudos!!!
> 
> Before i go into this chapter I thought i might explain peters aging. He doesn't age/de-age like the other characters. their process and speeds will be explained in another chapter.   
> The reasons his is different is due to two key reasons on my part. 1. he's part faerie, they work differently since they are part magic. 2.He is psychologically unbalanced, both due to his childhood and from his traumatic rape. This causes him to swiftly change mental ages and moods. This whole story started after i looked up what some of the psychological symptoms of childhood abuse and neglect. After i read some of the items on the list it made me think of peter pan, I also blame the song "lost Boys" by Ruth B, It was playing once every four hours at my workplace for over a month. Its a good song but now every time i hear it i think of child neglect. 
> 
> Anyways its a good song, you should listen to it. Peter has mental issues i will attempt to cover and magic is a very convenient plot device. 
> 
> I missed my once a day posting by about 45 min but hey at least i'm posting.

Chapter 9

Mr. Smee returns to the ship with their fastest rowers. Mary stands by the railing trying to get to James and see what has happened. the crew keeps her out of the way as they load the captain on deck. They don’t block her well enough to stop her from the stump where his hand used to be. 

Mr. Smee takes James to his cabin and starts to mend his arm the best he can. After a few hours he leaves his captains side and joins the rest of the crew.   
“I don’t know what happened. We got separated and the next thing I know I hear a scream. I ran toward him as fast as I could, there was a boy with a sword, walking away from the captain. When I first saw him I thought he was about twelve or so, but the longer I looked the younger he appeared to be.”

Do you think he’s a ghost.

Nay I think it was peter the one captain James said brought us here. 

Why would his friend who just stole his entire ship cut off his hand?

I don’t know. I think James might have said something to set him off. 

What could James possibly say to make his friend cut his hand off?

I don’t know! Bellowed Smee. I wasn’t there the most I heard was the captain cry out. All I know about peter is from the very few stories James told me about his childhood. They used to play sword fight in the woods back near Kensington Gardens. James never said how they met or where peter came from. 

The crew quieted after Mr Smees outburst. 

Do you think he will survive?

Oh yes he will survive. He might even be able to keep most of his arm. We better hope that his wound does not get infected. He’ll need a hook as a reinforcement hand for now. In time we can try different attachments but giving him some thing to replace what he lost might lessen the blow. Make sure you don’t sharpen it until he knows how to wield it, we don’t want any accidents. 

The crew dispersed leaving Mary and Smee in front of the captains chambers. 

Mr. Smee will James be alright?

My lady I know you are worried about him and being in a strange place but I Don’t have the answers you need. 

May I sit with him?

You may, just make sure not to touch him and get me if he wakes. 

Yes Mr. Smee.

Mary went inside the cabin and pulled a chair to the side of James bed. She nodded off in the chair and was startled awake when James started talking. He was still asleep and not moving around but his voice was just at the right volume for her to almost understand. She heard her name mixed in a few times as well as peters. She also heard many complaints about being separated and summers playing. She decided that it wasn’t her he was dreaming about. She had almost made up her mind to stay with him in spite of every thing until she heard a single phrase fall from his lips that should have been aimed at her. 

The next morning Mary left the ship with the crew that was going ashore. She left them with the excuse of picking flowers and needing a moment alone. As soon as she was out of sight, she started looking for peter. He called out his name as she ventured deep into the forest. 

After she was sure she had gotten lost she stopped and sat on a fallen log. A few seconds later a voice behind her asked, “who are you?”

She turned around and saw a small boy with red hair. She would have said he was about ten years old if asked. His clothes seemed to be tread bare patchwork mixed with leaves and feathers. 

Are you peter?

Who wants to know?

My name is Mary, I was on the ship you brought here. 

Oh, peter said flatly. Your the woman that he is going to marry. He’s going to marry Mary. The boys face lit up and he seemed to float for a minute laughing. 

Peter I would very much like to go home if you would take me. 

No. I won the bet. James has to stay here and so does his crew. 

Ah peter I am not one of his crew I was a passenger. I’m sure I can make it up to you if you take me back to London. 

Nope I am not going back to London for another 2 or 3 years.

Peter I need to go back. I need to find a new husband and see my family. I can’t have a family on an island where no one grows up. 

Peter was quiet for a minute and slowly floated down and seemed to age a bit. 

You aren’t going to marry James? He asked in a soft voice.

No peter I won’t be marrying James. I want to have a family.

Peter flinched at the word family. He seemed to be a young man of almost 16 now. Mary was surprised at how fast he switched ages.

OK I will think about taking you back, But I will need something out of this arrangement. 

Peter you get to keep James. 

No Mary I already have him. I won him and his crew when he lost our bet. 

What do you want peter?

Hmm do you know any stories?

Stories, like fairy-tales or myths?

Yes any stories

I do, but I don’t have any books with me.

Pft, I wouldn’t want them written down. I can’t read. What I want is this. Every time I come to London I want you to tell me a story. 

Its a deal peter. I will tell you a story every time you come to London. You will need to find my house and wait for me to sit by a window so you can hear it.

Deal. Would you like to leave now?

Not yet I need to say goodbye to James. He needs to know I am leaving or he might end up searching this island for me.

Alright I can take you to the ship and we can leave at sunset. 

Thank you peter.

Peter carried Mary to the shore just out of sight of the boat.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact i learned while doing research for this. (yes i did research for this.)   
> Captain hook is said to have been Blackbeards boatswain in the original play, but in real life Blackbeards boatswain was Israel Hands. how is that for ironic.   
> Israel/Basilica hands becomes James hook. I don't know if Barrie was trying to be ironic or if he just went all mad-libs with it, name a well known pirate and a position on a ship(Blackbeard and boatswain) not even realizing the real life equivalent was named hands and his character was named hook because of his lack of a hand. I decided the irony was too much for me and decided to not mention his last name in the story.

Chapter 10

 

When Mary returned to the ship she writes James a letter. She tells him about the choices she made and then says goodbye. She leaves the letter with Mr. Smee and goes to collect her few belongings. 

That night she waits for peter to collect her at the bow of the ship. Peter arrives just after sun set and he carries her back to London. 

Once the reach the city Mary asks peter to take her to her parents house. 

It’s over that way a bit more marry says pointing. 

Peter changes direction and keeps flying. 

You know you could get more playmates than just James on your island right?

What do you mean?

Well you could ask most any boy from any orphanage if they want to go live on a magical island and never grow up. I do believe most would say yes. 

Hmm

You don’t have to do it but it is an idea. James won’t be too happy with you for quite some time.

Once he stops aging he’ll be fine. His hand might even grow back. It’s a magical island you know. 

Peter arrives at her house and she knocks on the door.

I hope you and James will be happy peter. 

Peter flies away as the door opens.

He makes a stop at an orphanage on his way back to the island. The seven boys arrive in never-land at dawn. 

Peter takes them to his hideout. The simple plan for a single family home is thrown aside for a combination fort and bunker. 

Peter and the boy spend time together playing and building things for the fort. 

On the ship James wakes up with Mr Smee beside him. 

What happened Mr. Smee? 

You had an altercation with peter and he cut off your hand sir.

My hand. He says while moving his left arm into his line of vision. Once he gets it into view he sees the hook they had attached to his stump. 

Ha HA HAAAA HA, his laughter grew more manic and Smee started to get worried. 

Captain sir please calm down. 

Calm down he has taken away my hand. And you have give me a hook as a replacement.

Sir it is only temporarily we have other designs being drawn up as we speak. Once we get back to London we can get you a prosthetic and if covered in a glove no one will notice. 

We aren’t going back to London. He won’t Ike us. We are prisoners here Mr Smee.

What he wont take us back he took Mary back. 

He what! He took my fiance back to London.

Yes sir she went and asked him and they left almost a week ago. He came back with a group of boys and they have been messing around on the island ever since. 

This is too much. 

Yes James you need to rest now.

No don’t call me that. 

What… James.

Yes, I need a new name now. Something that will strike fear into those boys... I will be captain hook.

A very fearsome name to be sure, but why do you need one. Peter already knows you and your name. 

No, peter knows the old me. He took away my life when he took my hand. Mary left me and now he wants to keep me trapped here as a play thing. I will be the worst playmate he has ever had. I will be the villainous pirate captain hook and I will kill him if given the chance.

Mr Smee looks at James sad to see his brave captain brought so low. On his way out of the cabin he takes Mary's letter with him. 

 

The next day the newly named captain hook speaks with his crew. They all collect on the upper deck to hear him speak.

Men I know you were hired on for a short voyage to France and back. I do not have the ability to get us back to London. We are trapped here. The only person on this island who can take us home is peter pan. He is the same boy who cut off my hand a few days ago. He brought us her to play games with him. I say we are not play things and that we fight him every chance we get. We will be exactly what he wants from us, a group of pirates. We need to know how to get off this island. We know he flew us here and we need to know how. Once we find out we might be able to return home. If you do not wish to return home or you do not want to act a pirate you may leave and live on the island with no interference from those who stay on. Does anyone have any questions?

A man stepped forward. What would being a pirate entail on this island. There are no other boats that we have seen and no one to steal from. What would we do?  
Our main goal would be capturing peter pan and getting his secrets out of him. Our secondary goal would be to keep ourselves alive as long as possible. We do not yet know this island. We need to map it, and collect foodstuffs as well as fresh water regularly. Does anyone object to these choices. Now that we are pirates we will be democratic in the way the ship is run. If anyone would like to challenge me for captaincy please speak now. We have plans to make and jobs to assign. 

I think we would all like you to remain captain sir. If we ever change out minds we will bring it up during a later meeting.

Thank you, all of you. As my first act as captain in never-land I order everyone to capture peter pan alive if ever given the chance.  
Aye aye captain hook. Shouted all the men. 

On the island peter was having a great time. His new friends were awesome. They went hunting with him and they loved his inventions and they played all the time. Everything seemed to be going great. Except he still felt like he was forgetting something. Maybe Tinkerbell would know he hadn’t seen her in a few days and suspected she was off having an adventure in pixie hollow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey ya i realized i am 1/3 done with my challenge. I am posting a chapter a day for the month of November. So far i have met my goal even if i have multiple typos, and errors.

chapter 11

Years of adventures pass for everyone on the island. The lost boys and peter antagonize the pirates and hang with the natives. The pirates try to capture peter, stay alive and meet the natives and form a reluctant truce. The natives declare themselves neutral and will not retaliate unless a member of their tribe is harmed. They have made allowances for kidnappings as long as no one gets injured in the process. 

Tinkerbell rejoins peter soon after he brought the lost boys back to the island. She occasionally leaves to have adventures with her fellow fairies in pixie hollow. 

However one day Tinkerbell reminds peter to go get lily. 

She’s your daughter peter we need to go get her. 

But I'm just a boy and only grown ups have kids. 

Peter we need to bring her here you promised. We already talked about this years ago. She should be about five years old now.

Peter huffs

Peter your lily princess needs a new home. We are going to bring her here. You promised.

 

On the other side of the island the pirates are having another meeting. This one unlike the others was about their aging conditions.

The pirates all had different effects of aging and anti-aging. 

The boisterous and happy were much younger than they were when they had come to the island. The sullen and depressed young ones such as the captain grew normally. 

However the crew all seemed to be in their mid 30s and early forties except hook he was around 22. hook however had started growing out his hair and had started to keep a fine mustache. These changes to his appearance made him seem older even though the next youngest crew member was ten years his senior. 

They also found through learning each others life stories that experiences aged people as well. One sailor who had lost his family appeared quite older that a man who had never lost his family but they were the same age. This seemed to be the trend although no one could narrow it down to a science. The general rule was you looked as old as you felt, as long as you had experience to back it up. 

The pirates spend their days sailing around the island and collecting food. They set up different docks around the island and a few brewing cellars for fun. They spent most of their time on the boat after a bad incident with the mermaids and another with a crocodile. It seemed that unless you were a native or a lost boy the island was a treacherous place. 

 

Peter and Tinkerbell went to London to collect lily. They waited until the children were let to roam around in the yard to approach lily. 

Lily peter called.

Lily stopped and turned, then walked toward them. She could see Tinkerbell but only just since peter had her mostly hidden in his shirt collar. 

Hi lily it has been a long time since I’ve seen you. 

Do you know my mommy and daddy?

I am your daddy lily. Would you like to come home with me?

Is it fun there and will we play together? Asked lily.

Yes it will be the best place you have ever seen. 

Okay I will come. How do we get there?

We will fly of course. Peter said as he takes lily's hand. 

 

When they arrive in never-land peter introduces her to the lost boys and shows her the pirate ship from a distance. Then he shows her everything on the island. He introduces her to the mermaids. They absolutely adore her and beg her to let them do her hair. She promises to return every week to play with them. They meet the native tribe next and they welcome her like a princess and give her the name Tigerlily. They claim she has the fierceness and protective qualities of a tiger, and the sweet beauty and delicacy of a flower. Tigerlily loves her new name and loves being a princess. 

 

After one night in the hangout princess Tigerlily demands to sleep elsewhere.

You boys stink and snore and there is not enough space between us in the sleeping pile. 

Peter asks the tribe to take in lily as it seems that she cannot get a good night sleep with all the boys around. 

They agree readily and promise to keep her safe. 

Peter returns to his lost boys and promptly forgets he has a daughter. Because how can he have a daughter he’s a young boy and only adults have kids.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rented the disney movie just to see if i could remember everything. It was actually worse than i remember. it really makes no sense. and that poor dog. god nana is just the best! and their dad is a riot!

chapter 12

Peter starts to loose his shadow. It starts with it just slightly doing different things than he does. Sometimes peter will go left and his shadow will go right. Sometimes it jumps when peter is sitting down. Peter doesn’t care until it starts to leave him. His shadow starts wandering off. It leaves the hideout and goes round the island. It visits the tribe and mermaids and even makes an appearance on the pirate ship. Peter only starts to hunt it down when he notices it leave the island. 

Peter follows his shadow to London. He has been making many trips to london recently. There is a girl who tells her brothers stories about him. She gets many of the facts wrong but the stories are really fun and he tells them to the lost boys when he goes back to neverland. He’s about a day behind his shadow when he sees a dog in a bonnet keeping it stuck to the ground. Peter tries to get closer but the dog starts growling and a young girl comes out of the house. Peter watches as she sees his shadow under the dog and takes it inside. Peter decides to wait for dark to try to sneak in and steal back his shadow. 

Later that night after dusk he waits for the children to go to bed and for the parents to leave. It sounded like they were all arguing about something and the dog was put outside. Peter was glad it would make searching easier if there wasn’t a dog barking at him. 

He and tinkerbell went inside the unlatched window and started looking around. Tinkerbell finds his shadow in a drawer and peter lets it out. The shadow races arround the room and in an attempt to grab it peter knocks over a nightstand and wakes wendy.

Peter having caught his shadow attempts to get it to reattach to his body. 

Since it is her last night in the nursery he offers to take her to neverland so she’ll never grow up. She insists on bringing her brothers. They all fly to neverland after tinkerbell reluctantly gives up some dust. 

Tinkerbell gets jealous of wendy since the mermaids and tigerlily are the only girls on the island. Tinkerbell persuades the lost boys to attempt to shoot down wendy. she mimes directions at them and they agree to try. most of them have really bad aim so they mis her, but wendy starts to loose her happy thoughts keeping her afloat. peter saves her from hitting the ground too hard. Peter finds out that it was tinkerbells idea and banishes her. He leaves john and michael with the lost boys and takes wendy to see the mermaids. hoping they will cheer her up. 

The mermaids were of the same mind as tinkerbell and think that wendy sucks, they also think peter should take her back to where he got her. However since they’re mermaids they try to drown her instead of communicating. peter laughs it off. just when wendy starts to get really mad at the mermaids peter sees captain hook with tigerlily. 

peter and wendy follow them and rescue tigerlily. 

The lost boys and their new additions end up being captured by the natives and are held for ransom. The natives assume that john and michael are pirates that have deaged and are trying to trick the lost boys. They keep them all together in their village.   
Peter flies tigerlily and wendy to the village. The natives release the boys after they have tigerlily back. Tigerlily tells them that hook was trying to find their hide out. peter doesn't care and parties the night away. 

After the party in the village then return to the hide out. wendy is anoyed by almost everything on the island and wants to go home in the morning. she invites all the lost boys to join them in their home in london. everyone but peter wants to go. 

Captain hook finaly meets tinkerbell alone for the first time. He talks to her about wendy and peter. He promises to get Wendy off the island as long as she will make his ship fly and give him the location of peters lair. 

Tinkerbell reluctantly agrees and shows where it is on the map. she then goes off to see tigerlily and check on her. she tells tigerlily of hooks plans and tigerlily tells tinkerbell she wants to return to london. tinkerbell promises to look out for her and check on peter every so often. 

Peter is not happy with everyone wanting to leave. He refuses to take them back. Wendy points out that they just need to find and ask tinkerbell to take them. This makes peter even more angry. He tells them to leave and not come back unless they’re staying.


End file.
